


Good Night

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: There's something wrong with Lancelot at training, but it isn't recognized until it causes problems.
Relationships: Gwaine & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Good Night

“C’mon, Lancelot, lighten up a little,” Gwaine advised with a smile and a twirl of his sword. The other knight stood a few feet in front of him on the training ground, his own blade held in both hands. "I know you’re a stickler for proper form and all, but you seem stiffer than usual today.”

"Look alive, ladies!" Arthur ordered from across the training yard. His words were directed at all the knights, but he was looking right at Lancelot when he said it. Apparently he agreed with Gwaine's assessment that the knight wasn't living up to his reputation as one of Camelot's best knights today. "The enemies of Canelot won't just stand around waiting to be attacked, like you lot are doing!"

Lancelot, not used to being rebuffed, immediately straightened up, while Gwaine, much more accustomed to criticism, barely reacted. After a second, and with a bit of a smile, he finally swung at Lancelot again.

Within a few minutes, all the other knights had stopped to watch. Lancelot had never before been beaten by any knight besides Arthur, but now it looked like that record was about to be broken. Today, he was not only stiff, but slow, and barely able to parry each of Gwaine's attacks with no time in between to launch a counterattack. He was stuck on the defensive, and it was clearly wearing him down quickly.

Gwaine, on the other end, seemed to fight harder than he usually did during practice. The idea of beating the best knight was appealing, especially with everyone watching, so he struck faster and harder than he normally would.

Inevitably, Lancelot eventually caught one of these blows. It struck his right shoulder from above with enough force not only to send him crashing down to his knees, but also needing to brace himself with his hands in front of him in the dirt. His sword was still gripped tightly in his right, knuckles white from the pain. His left hand came up to cover the place where the blade had hit at the same time as Gwaine planted his own sword and dropped to his knees before the other knight.

"Lancelot!" Arthur shouted, running forwards. He too bent down in front of the injured knight.

"I'm fine," he tried to insist, but it was hard to believe when it was hissed out between gritted teeth. "I just need a minute."

"Like hell you do!" Gwaine retorted. All the ferocity that had been in his attack was now directed through his voice as worry bloomed up unexpectedly in his chest.

"That was no small blow," Arthur agreed. "Gwaine, help him to the physician's chambers and make sure he is tended to."

"Yessir," he agreed, without protest for once. Lancelot didn't object either, just looked up with pain in his eyes. A grunt escaped him as Gwaine and Arthur helped him to his feet, mindful of his shoulder. Gwaine took a position on his other side, and let Lancelot lean against him as they made their way slowly to Gaius's chambers.

"What happened?" The physician asked as the two men came into his office. Lancelot sat down heavily on one of the benches, cradling his arm carefully.

"Training mishap," Gwaine explained carefully. "I guess I don't know my own strength." His words were light, but the tone was regretful. He helped Lancelot out of his chainmail at direction from Gaius, who was gathering herbs for some sort of poultice. Blood bloomed over the shoulder of the knight’s shirt. He’d been hoping that it was just bruised, but it appeared that he’d actually cut all the way through the armor into his flesh. Which was odd, given that their dulled training blades weren’t even supposed to be sharp enough for that. There must’ve been a flaw in Lancelot’s mail. As Gaius moved to tend the injured knight’s wounded shoulder, Gwaine stepped back and examined his chainmail. He was expecting to find at least a couple of broken rings and thought that he could take the mail to the armourers to repaired as part of an apology, but to his surprise, there seemed to be no need. The chainmail was completely undamaged.

“I don’t understand,” he said aloud, looking up at Lancelot. The knight winced, and it didn’t seem to be due to Gaius’s ministrations. The picture became a little clearer when Gwaine saw the physician unwrapping used bandages from his friend’s shoulder. “You were already injured?” Though technically a question, it was really more of a statement, and the lack of a reply only confirmed it. “How? And if you were hurt, why were you at training?” 

“I was out with Merlin gathering herbs when we were attacked by bandits. We dealt with it alright, and decided not to tell Arthur. He has enough on his plate; he didn’t need to worry about it.”

“Well, now that you have an excuse for your injury,” Gaius said, disappointment clear in his tone as he re-wrapped the knight’s shoudler, “You will not be returning to training for at least a week. Your wound has reopened, along with some significant new bruising. I’ll give you the option of resting here or in your own chambers, as long as you promise that you  _ will _ rest.”

“My own rooms,” Lancelot said instantly, standing up very carefully with his right arm held against his body. “And believe me, I will take the chance to rest for awhile.” There were dark circles beneath his eyes, and Gwaine wondered if he hadn’t been sleeping well.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you,” Gaius replied dryly. “Gwaine, would you escort Lancelot to his chambers? We wouldn’t want him getting sidetracked on his way.”

“You might want to reconsider asking. Getting sidetracked is my speciality.” The older physician glared at him, and the cocky knight quickly straightened up. “But I do take my escort duties very seriously, so I’ll see that he gets home safely.” He took Lancelot by the uninjured arm and led him out of the apothecary with a grin.

“I can walk by myself, Gwaine. You don’t have to hold my hand,” Lancelot protested politely, and so he let go, though he didn’t particularly want to.

“So, is herb-gathering often dangerous?” he queried to hide his disappointment. “The kind of activity that requires the best knight in the realm to come along with for protection?”

“I just thought I’d offer some company. We weren’t expecting to be attacked.” And Lancelot was good at many things, but lying was not one of them.

“One day, Lancey, I’m gonna find out where it is that you and Merlin go on your little adventures,” Gwaine said lightly as the two men arrived at his room. The knight shot him a knowing smile before turning away to unlock the door. “Do you need anything?” he asked awkwardly. “Something to read, maybe? I could bring you lunch?”

“I’m okay, Gwaine, but thank you for offering.”

“Lance, I- I’m sorry I hurt you,” he blurted out before the other man closed the door.

“You did more to help than to harm,” the injured knight replied cryptically. He checked both directions up and down the hallway before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Gwaine’s cheek. “Goodnight, Gwaine,” he said, though it was still morning.

“Goodnight,” he answered dumbly to a suddenly closed door. He realized he still held the other man’s chainmail. Well, at least that was an excuse for him to stop back by his rooms later in the day. Maybe then, they could have a good night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedback on my works. I wrote this one in like an hour and didn't edit it severely, so any constructive criticism or comments on what I could change/fix would be appreciated.


End file.
